


Blue Nail Polish

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Series: Josie In Trouble [26]
Category: Another World (TV)
Genre: Sillyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: When Joe catches Josie tampering with evidence,he comes up with a unique way to discipline her.Characters are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.
Series: Josie In Trouble [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795945





	Blue Nail Polish

Josie slipped into the Evidence Room and opened the bottle of blue nail polish that had been found near the victim's body.  
She would just use a little bit, just enough to touch up her nails. Nobody would know the difference.

"Josie!"

"Joe! I... "

"Put that nail polish back where you got it, and come into my office."

A few minutes later, Josie was in Joe's office. The door was locked, and the blinds were closed.

"I'm finding it very hard to believe what I just saw," Joe said.

"My nails needed a little touching up."  
Even as she spoke the words, Josie realized how foolish they sounded.

"Josie, don't even try to justify what you did," Joe said sternly. "You know better than to tamper with evidence."

Josie looked at the floor.  
"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are, but I still have to discipline you. It's for your own good."

"What are you going to do?" Josie asked.

"Do you have any nail polish remover in your purse?"

"Yes, why?"

"Go get it."

"Yes, sir."

Josie left Joe's office, and came back with the nail polish remover.

"Now," Joe ordered, "take off your nail polish."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Josie obeyed.

When Josie had depolished her nails, Joe said, "You are not to wear any nail polish for one month. That's your punishment."

Josie didn't like the idea of having bare nails for a whole month, but that was better than being suspended, or put on desk duty, or  
having to write a report. Really, Joe had gone easy on her.

And talk about the punishment fitting the crime!


End file.
